Amazed
by Indian Chick
Summary: [oneshot] Draco is living with the order after the war. he has grown some feelings for someone in the house. what will he do?


Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own _ANYTHING! _Get that? Good.

Draco walked down to the kitchen and to his relief, he was alone. He really needed to be alone for 5 minuets to think.

He had joined the order during the war and was still with them afterwards. They had decided to go on living in the headquarters for about a year after the war.

Draco heard a bed creak and the footsteps on the stairs, someone was coming, he didn't even have to see them to know who it was. She was the only one whose footsteps weren't heavy, they were light, almost too light to hear.

"Oh, Draco what are you doing up so early?" She asked as she started fixing some coffee.

"I couldn't sleep you?"

"Nope"

He stared at her from behind; her once bushy hair was just a cascade of curls falling to her waist and her brown eyes were still big and soft, like a little kid. She turned around and their eyes met, he felt something but didn't dare acknowledge it. Ever since he joined she had been his only friend, everyone acknowledge his presence but weren't really friendly to him.

She sat beside him offering him a cup; he accepts graciously he had become very fond of the muggle drink. They quietly sipped their drinks until he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Hermione, you wanna hear a joke?

"Sure"

"Did you hear the one where a nun walked into a bar?"

"No, what happened?"

"I don't know I was hoping you did."

She leans over and motioned for him to come closer, then she smacked him across the arm.

"OW, what was that for!"

"For being stupid" She said laughing.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

She laid her hand on his arm and said, "You know I was just kidding right?"

"Yeah but it still hurt"

"Oh, poooor ba-by" She kissed her hand and laid it where she had hit him then smiled and said "does your booboo feel better?"

There was love in her touch, but he ignored it.

"Hermione, why are you being so nice to me after I treated you the way I did? I mean, the others let me stay here but they're not my friends, you are."

"Draco, lets get one thing straight, I'm not like you I can forgive and sometimes forget. And do you mean it, am I your friend?"

"Yeah, the only one I've ever had." He genuinely smiled.

"Oh." She smiled back and placed her hand on his. He looked at their hands.

"Hermione, I've been noticing something…" Just then they heard beds creaking.

The others started filing into the kitchen and Draco couldn't finish his conversation with Hermione, maybe later.

_Draco was walking through the Dark Woods._

"_What am I doing here? Why am I at school?"_

"_Who's there?"_

_Draco heard someone say, it sounded like a women, he began walking towards the sound and shouted, "Who are you, I'm Draco Malfoy"_

_He could tell she shouted something but the wind picked up and carried what she said away. _

"_What did you say? I didn't catch that." No response, he began to walk towards where he had heard her voice the first time. He walked on and on but never saw any signs of movement or life._

_He began to get into a part of the woods where little sunlight shown through. He tripped over a tree root and hit the forest floor. He felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head and he suddenly felt dizzy. _

_He looked behind him and realized that the woman was standing behind him and just when he was about to make out who they were he passes out._

Draco sat up. He was sweating and he had an adrenaline rush.

"Who was that I could barely make out who they were but it definitely was a woman but who?"

Draco went down to breakfast still dwelling on the dream but he soon forgot the dream when he got to the kitchen and saw Hermione sitting at the table in some sort of trance. He smiled at her laughing in side she was drinking her coffee but didn't seem to notice what she was doing.

"Hermione, snap out of it!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, she jumped and looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I had a really weird dream last night."

"Me too, wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah maybe you can help me solve it."

Hermione began explaining her dream and Draco got the weirdest feeling that he had heard this before then it clicked. This was his dream except it was in Hermione's perspective.

He interrupted her. "Hermione I had the exact same dream except I was the man, I Heard a woman shout and I ran towards her and couldn't find her, I eventually tripped over a root and when I turned around there she was I only caught a glimpse of her. I felt like I knew her but I can't remember her face.

"Why are we sharing dreams?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe we should talk to Ginny she's into all this stuff. She might be able to help us."

"Ok, I guess I could talk to the Weaselette if it means figuring out this dream."

(Draco's POV)

"_I really don't want to spend time with the Weaselette." _

"_Yes you do, you'll be spending time with Hermione and if your time is spent with her you don't care who else is there."_

"_Well I guess,"_ Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his now messy hair, he really did like Hermione.

He didn't know how it happened, she had consumed him, all he thought about was her. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her.

"_You don't just like her; face it you've fallen for her."_

Well as stupid as his mind sounded at the moment he was right, he had fallen for Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess.

The next day he found he was in the kitchen with her alone, he decided to tell her how he had been feeling since that first morning.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Anything, Draco, I need to tell you something too."

"Ithinkiloveyou." He blurted out.

She just looked at him.

"_Oh great she thinks I'm stupid, she will never speak to me again. I shouldn't have said it."_

Hermione began laughing. Draco felt his cheeks color.

"What are you laughing for! I just confessed my feelings for you and all you can do is laugh!"

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He needed to be alone.

Hermione just stared at the place where he had been sitting. She didn't mean to laugh at him just what he said had been ironic. Now he's mad at her and she can only sit there and stare at his empty seat.

She jumped up running after him. "Draco, come back! I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." But he had already slammed his door upstairs.

Hermione began running up the stairs, Harry poked his head out of his room. "What's going on?"

"Go back to bed Harry I said something to Draco that he took the wrong way. It's just a misunderstanding."

Harry sleepily nodded his head and closed his door. She ran up to Draco's door and knoced.

"Draco, let me in. I shouldn't have laughed, I'm sorry."

"Well that's all fine and dandy for you but it's not easy for me, of all people, to tell _you _that, and all you can do is laugh.

Hermione unlocked the door with her wand, he didn't hear her come in. She sat down beside him, but he didn't look up at her.

"I have a reason for laughing, Draco" She sighed, "I laughed because what you said was exactly what I was going to say."

Draco whipped his head up, "But….."

He stopped, the words registered and he grabbed her face and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. At first it caught her off guard and she tensed up, then she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

He pulled back looking at her with such emotion that she couldn't look away from his eyes. "This isn't gonna be easy you know."

"Of course, when has anything between us been easy?" She said laughing

He laughed; an actual laugh. Then he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

He loved the way she smelled the way her lips tasted, her hair, he loved every bit of her. And why shouldn't he she was amazing.

Authors Note: Ok how was that? R&R! love ya'll!


End file.
